


The First Listen To My Ultimate

by Pusheen4life13



Category: BJ Originals
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheen4life13/pseuds/Pusheen4life13
Summary: A short story on how I fell in love with my ultimate group called Ateez. By the way, stan Ateez.
Relationships: Writer/Ateez





	The First Listen To My Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!! :D

Hello there BJ Originals. This is my fandom name starting from today and I don't think I will change it. Okay anyways, today fellow humans, we are going to hear the story of how the writer fell in love with the band called Ateez. First, Ateez is a Korean Band and they debuted in 2018. Now on to the story! At the beginning of 2019, Ateez had a new song released called Say My Name. At this time I had never heard of this band. One day in February I had decided I needed new music on my playlist so on my playlist on Spotify, I let the playlist run and didn't loop it so I could hear songs that Spotify would recommend to me. When I did this, the song Say My Name came up and I didn't think much of it until I heard the chorus and I laughing my butt off when I heard. The way the chorus repeated "Say My Name" over and over again was really funny to me. I laughed at it but wasn't intrigued by it yet so I didn't think much of it. Then a week later the same thing happened again. This time I listened to the whole song instead of just only the chorus. The beginning was nice, the chorus was catchy, and then I heard the bridge. I fell in love at that moment. That bridge was amazing and I decided to put it on my playlist and let me just say, that song is a bop. It's just beautiful and that bridge gives me chills and I feel like crying every time I listen to it. Then that same day I decided to search up the song on youtube. I clicked on the MV and I was amazed. They all looked amazing and the song was still really good. Since that day, they have become my ultimate boy group and I'm really proud of them. Since then they have come out with many more albums and every single song is amazing. Say My Name is still one of my favorite songs along with: Answer, Wonderland, Promise, Precious, Precious (Overture), Horizon, and basically every song. If you are reading this, please go listen to them and support them. Or even just click on their music video called Answer and listen to it. Thank you for reading and take care of yourselves people. I'll write soon. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this, comment your answers to the following questions: Do you have a similar story? Do you stan Ateez? Did you even know who Ateez was?


End file.
